vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 26
Chapter 26 is the twenty-sixth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Zhao Yan learns that the maid's name is Bi Ni. She explains that the security won't be tight that night, and she has high chances for escapeing. She also informs Zhao Yan, that her sister is in Kai Lun Academy. She gives her a potion called Qi Yue Lu Hua she claimed was stolen from Fan Le Lao and can restore Zhao Yan's strength. She takes it and drinks it. She successfully escapes from the Sabbat HQ. Li Tao, Ling Xue Xiao, Lin Xuan Chi and Yue Jian are heading to the secret base of the Yin Se Shi Yan Faction. Both Li Tao and Lin Xuan Chi feels that someone is following them, so he makes an enchantment to erect a barrier. The one following them was Ge Chen. Li Tao separates for them promising to return in short, but when she doesn't come back, Yue Jian starts looking for her, finding only her dead body. Ling Xue Xiao is suspecting her to be the spy, but Lin Xuan Chi denies her idea. Zhao Yan is at the gates of the Kai Lun Academy, when he bumos into a guy who calls her on Yue Jian's name. He explains that he was a former Hunter of the Yin Se Shi Yan faction, but left before it was attacked. He thinks the survivors, along with her sister are going to the secret base in the hills. Description Zhao Yan asks about the maid's identity. She is Bi Ni and according to her, she can help Zhao Yan escape. When Zhao Yan questions that why would she help her, Bi Ni's answer is that she doesn't want to see her tortured, and her master sinking deeper into his sins. Since she claims that Fan Le Lao will drink Xi Yan's blood, so the security won't be so tight. She informs Zhao Yan that her sister is in Kai Sa City in Kai Lun Academy. Zhao Yan tells her that if she can truly escape she will be grateful and expresses worry for the maid. Bi Ni assures her that she will have no problems also gives her a potion called Qi Yue Lu Hua what she stole from Fan Le Lao and can restore her strength. She watches Zhao Yan drink it. Zhao Yan manages to escape and hurriedly goes away. Li Tao, Ling Xue Xiao, Lin Xuan Chi and Yue Jian are heading to the secret base of the Yin Se Shi Yan Faction. Li Tao feels that someone is following them. When they are about to cross a bridge, Lin Xuan Chi makes an enchantment, erecting a protective barrier, showing, that he feels the same. He claims that even if it can't stop the one following them, they can at least learn his identity. I turns out that the one following them was Ge Chen. He notices and recognizes the that he is up against a barrier. At night, the Hunter-quartet decides to camp in the wilderness. Li Tao ventures away claiming that nature calls her. She still feels that they are being followed. It is shown that she is approached by a blurry figure. After a while Yue Jian starts to get worried about her. She offers to look for her, and Lin Xuan Chi decides to accompany her, making Ling Xue Xiao jealous. Yue Jian refuses his offer considering that Li Tao is a girl. She finds her lying on the ground. Her scream alarms Lin Xuan Chi and Ling Xue Xiao. He states that she is dead. Yue Jian cries. Ling Xue Xiao is suspicious of Yue Jian being the spy, as Li Tao was found dead after Yue Jian went out to look for her, but Lin Xuan Chi expresses his belief in Yue Jian, and Ling Xue Xiao has no proof in her hands. He deems the place dangerous, and assures Yue Jian that he will call the police to arrange her funeral. Zhao Yan is standing in front of the gates of Kai Lun Academy. She realizes that this was the place were the Sabbat struck against the Hunters. She is worried that Yue Jian is already dead. She is about to depart when she bumps into a guy, who calls her on Yue JIan's name. She asks him how she knows her sister. He reveals that he was part of the Yin Se Shi Yan Faction, but left before the attack. He is on the opinion that Yue Jian went to a secret base called Crescent Pearl Inn in the hills. He warns her to be careful. Fun facts In VtM, crosses are used to erect barriers - like with the Guang Zhi Yi Faction using silver crosses against ghouls. Category:Chapter